Złamane skrzydła, rozkruszone papierosy
by kopciuszekwgumiakach
Summary: Sherlock zaginął. Po dwóch latach zostaje odnaleziony w piwnicy, torturowany i gwałcony. Jak John pomoże mu wrócić do zdrowia? Czy uda mu się przemóc ból, szok i poczucie winy? Czy Sherlocka można jeszcze uratować, naprawić? Bardzo mroczne ale i niesamowicie wzruszające opowiadanie. Tłumaczenie cieszącego się wielkim powodzeniem 'Broken wings and cigarettes' Jellyhair.
1. Tak zimno na zewnątrz i w środku

Lestrade patrzył poprzez styczniowy deszcz; jego zdrętwiała dłoń mocno ściskała rączkę parasolki. Stał tu wystarczająco za długo, stracił czucie w palcach u stóp. Spojrzał na zegarek i westchnął. _'Ci cholerni Amerykanie,' _pomyślał ponuro, tupiąc jednocześnie nogami, by przywrócić krążenie. Starał się uciec od myśli, które bezustannie przewijały się w jego głowie. Dwa lata. Dwa lata od chwili kiedy ostatni raz widział tę bladą twarz. Starał się nauczyć, by nie wracać ciągle do akt i choć zabrało to wiele czasu, w końcu się udało.

Dziś przypadała kolejna rocznica dnia, gdy Sherlock Holmes wyszedł z domu, by już nigdy więcej do niego nie wrócić. Myśl o nim sprawiła, że Lestrade aż się wzdrygnął. Sherlock miał tendencję do uciekania w najmniej pożądanych momentach i to często bez mówienia komukolwiek, gdzie idzie. Czasami nie było go tygodniami, pracował nad sprawami o których nie mógł lub nie chciał powiedzieć nawet Johnowi. Ale tym razem były dwie różnice. Pierwsza taka, że się nie spakował a druga- że nigdy nie wrócił.

Wytłumaczenie jego relacji z Sherlockiem było czymś wręcz niemożliwym. Wraz ze skomplikowanym mężczyzną idą zawsze skomplikowane relacje. Powiedzenie, że byli przyjaciółmi było by małym naciągnięciem ale z drugiej strony nie byli też jedynie kolegami z pracy. Lestrade się nim przejmował. Do pewnego stopnia dbał nawet o młodszego mężczyznę. I oczywiście irytował go, bezustannie szydził z niego i jego pracowników ale Lastrade nie mógł nic na to poradzić- nadal się o niego troszczył. Niewielu ludzi potrafiło patrzeć poprzez zimną, wyzbytą z uczuć maskę, którą zawsze zakładał. Ale Lestarde potrafił. Widział go w jego najlepszych i najgorszych chwilach i wiedział, że wcale nie jest pozbawionym emocji socjopatą, za którego ludzie go uważają.

John też to wiedział.

Serce Leastrade'a nadal kurczyło się na myśl o pustym spojrzeniu w jego oczach tego dnia, gdy Sherlock zniknął. Tamtego dnia wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Lestrade modlił się i wierzył, że jest w błędzie. Nie był. Nie mylił się a Sherlock zaginął. Statystyka podpowiadała mu, że Sherlock nie żyje ale to była myśl, której po prostu nie potrafił znieść. Ale jeśli nie był martwy, to co się w takim razie z nim dzieje?

'Przepraszam?' Lestrade podskoczył i kropelki deszczu z parasolki rozprysnęły się na około. Młody mężczyzna stał pod niebieskim parasolem patrząc na Lestrade'a z zaciekawieniem. Ciemne, brązowe włosy na jego głowie sterczały w różnych dziwnych kierunkach sprawiając, że wyglądał jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. 'Czy to pan jest inspektorem Le...' Spojrzał w dół na pognieciony kawałek kartki w dłoni i uniósł brew. 'Straid?'

Lestrade uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń. 'Lestrade.' Mężczyzna zaczerwienił się i ujął wyciągniętą przed nim dłoń.

'Przepraszam za to,' powiedział wstydliwie, jego amerykański akcent wyjątkowo mocny. 'Inspektor Ellis.'

'Miło mi pana poznać. Chce pan gdzieś się zmyć z tego deszczu?' Ellis uśmiechnął się.

'Z chęcią,' Lestrade przywołał ruchem dłoni taksówkę i oboje wsiedli do środka. Opadli na siedzenia z westchnięciem. 'Przepraszam, że musiał pan tyle czekać. Byłem zmuszony czekać jakieś 2 godziny dłużej na samolot.' Lestrade wzruszył ramionami.

'Proszę się tym nie przejmować. Jak minął lot?'

'Całkiem nieźle. Większość przespałem.' Z walizki wyciągnął teczkę z aktami. 'Zdaje sobie sprawę, że oboje jesteśmy zmęczeni, więc co pan na to, że od razu przejdziemy do interesów?' Lestrade był mile zaskoczony obcesową naturą swojego nowego znajomego.

'Może być i tak. Jednakże nie goni nasz żaden plan czy coś...' Ellis uśmiechnął się i otworzył teczkę. W środku siedem zdjęć siedmiu martwych mężczyzn. I choć oczy obu policjantów przyzwyczajone były do takiego widoku, to w żadnym wypadku nie ułatwiało to sprawy.

'Jest coś w tej sprawie co nie daje mi spokoju,' mruknął Ellis kręcąc głową.

'W sensie oprócz siedmiu trupów?' Ellis uśmiechnął się.

'Tak. Oprócz tego.' Przerwał na moment i zmarszczył brwi przyglądając się aktom w dłoni. 'To czego nie rozumiem to dlaczego zaczął tu, przemieścił się do Nowego Jorku a potem wrócił. To wydaje się nie mieć sensu.'

'Większa publika? Zasugerował Greg. 'Chociaż przypuszczam, że są o wiele łatwiejsze sposoby, by zyskać zainteresowanie.'

'Więc o co może chodzić? I jest jeszcze jedna rzecz,' Lestrade odkręcił się w jego stronę w zainteresowaniu. 'Te ciała aż krzyczą „seksualny sadysta" ale użycie przemocy było minimalne, brak tortur, brak gwałtu i tak, owszem, wszyscy byli nadzy ale to jest pewien element czegoś większego,' Ellis z powrotem spojrzał na akta. 'Czegoś brakuje.'

'Co ma pan na myśli?'

'Może on próbuje ukryć fakt, że jest sadystą seksualnym poprzez wyładowywanie swoich emocji na kimś innym. Może na chłopaku albo... synu...'

'Sugerujesz, że ten bydlak jest na tyle chory, by gwałcić własnego syna?'

'Może. Jeśli jego potrzeby są na tyle silne to tak, jest w stanie to robić.'

'Chryste' Lestrade mruknął. 'Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy tego sukinsyna.'

_2 tygodnie później..._

Peter Ellis szedł w dół ciemnego korytarza, jego wyszkolone oczy błądziły w poszukiwaniu jakiś drzwi czy postaci ludzkiej w tym zapomnianym przez Boga miejscu. Nie używał latarki; chytrość była kluczem do rozwiązania tej zagadki. Przyzwyczaił się, robił to tak wiele razy, że teraz było to dla niego czymś w rodzaju wrodzonej zdolności. Jedyne, co naprawdę go martwiło, to brak zasięgu w tym starym domu, więc musi poradzić sobie sam. Szedł wolno, pistolet trzymał w nieruchomej dłoni, jego ciemne oczy patrzyły poprzez mrok w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek sygnału życia. Wzrok zatrzymał się na czymś: metalowe drzwi.

Przełknął starając się pozbyć z umysłu obrazów martwych mężczyzn. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Prowadziły do piwnicy. Nie było światła ale był w stanie iść. 'Policja. Czy jest tam ktoś?' Zakrzyczał w głąb pomieszczenia i jego głos odbił się od kamiennych ścian. Sięgnął do włącznika; światło nie działało. Wyciągnął latarkę i ujrzał kondygnację schodów; szybko podążył w dół.

Gdy dotarł do końca ponowił pytanie: 'ktoś tam jest?' Przekręcił latarkę w dłoni rzucając światło w głąb pomieszczenia i ku własnemu przerażeniu w rogu ujrzał zgarbioną postać. Z rosnącym niepokojem i poskramianym strachem ruszył w jej kierunku. Miał przed sobą wszystko czego oczekiwał. To i jeszcze więcej.

Niewielka, zgarbiona postać leżała naga na twardej, kamiennej posadzce. Jedynym co uświadomiło mu, że nie jest martwa było pasmo czarnych loków, które poruszały się w przód i w tył w rytm wypuszczanego oddechu. Był wystarczająco chudy, by być martwym. Przykuty do ściany łańcuchami za nadgarstki i kostki. Całe jego ciało boleśnie chude; siniaki, blizny po przypaleniach i wszystkie inne typy ran namalowanych na jego bladej skórze. Twarz ukryta była za maską długich, od dawna nieobcinanych włosów. Z zawahaniem Ellis potrząsnął ramieniem mężczyzny.

Podskoczył jak porażony prądem. Odskoczył w kierunku ściany, jego wielkie oczy patrzyły na Ellisa z przerażeniem. 'Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko w porządku. Nie jestem tu po to żeby cię skrzywdzić, obiecuję.' Powoli i niezauważalnie położył broń na podłodze i uniósł dłonie, by pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów. 'Wszystko ok, jestem z policji. Wydostanę cię stąd.' Mężczyzna wciąż parzył się na niego tak, jak gdyby nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał angielskiego. A co jeśli naprawdę nie słyszał? Cholera, nie pomyślał o tym.

'Jesteś ranny?' zapytał Ellis.

Mężczyzna wciąż nie przestawał patrzeć ale w końcu załkał, 'Ja, ja n-n-nie spaał-em.'

Ellis był tak zbity z tropu jego odpowiedzią, że nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować. '...Co?'

'Ja-ja nie spałem. P- przyrzekam. N-nie mów Panu. N-n-nie możesz p-powiedzieeć Panu. J-ja... Ja będę mieć p-przez to k-kłopoty.' Łzy wypełniły jego oczy, gdy podciągnął swoje chude nogi pod brodę. 'Proszę. N-nie mów Panu. N-nie mogę spać bez p-pozwolenia.' Ellis łagodnie położył dłoń na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny, który wzdrygnął się pod wpływem dotyku. Kontakt fizyczny musiał kojarzyć mu się wyłącznie z przemocą.

'Nic mu nie powiem. Wydostanę cię stąd.'

'Wydostać stąd?' mężczyzna krzywił się. Ellis zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo musi być przemarznięty. Ściągnął z siebie płaszcz i przykrył nim delikatnie drobne ramiona. To było dziwne uczucie mieć coś na sobie. Nie nosił ubrań od tak dawna, że zdążył zapomnieć jak to jest.

'K-k-kim j-jesteś?' zapytał mężczyzna wodząc po nim wzrokiem ze strachem.

'Nazywam się Peter Ellis,' powiedział cicho uśmiechając się. Oczy młodego mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w odpowiedzi. To było dziwne. Nie potrafił dostrzec w tym uśmiechu żadnego cienia złych zamiarów, żadnej chorej rozkoszy w tych oczach. Wyglądał prawie na... szczęśliwego. Ale w taki sposób jaki go nie przerażał. Z niedowierzaniem, tak jak gdyby mógłby się zaraz rozpłynąć pod wpływem dotyku, położył palec na jego twarzy.

'J-j-jesteś... J-jesteś p-prawdziwy?'

Uśmiechnął się. 'Tak. Jestem prawdziwy. Jesteś ranny?'

Młodszy mężczyzna nie był w pełni pewien jak ma odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jak zdefiniować ból?

'N-nie wiem.' Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Ellis kiwnął głową. 'Jak masz na imię?'

Zdawało się, że potrzebował chwili, by sobie przypomnieć. 'Sherlock H-Holmes,' Ellis uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń. Imię brzmiało w pewien sposób znajomo ale nie pamiętał teraz skąd może je znać.

'Sherlock Holmes. Miło mi pana poznać.' Powoli, tak jak gdyby obawiał się, że jest zwodzony, Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat poczuł przyjazny uścisk drugiego człowieka.


	2. Drogi przyjacielu, ile to lat minęło?

Ellis spojrzał na telefon i potem od razu przypomniał sobie, że nie ma zasięgu, a jeśli już uda się go złapać, to tylko na chwilę. Karetki więc nie będzie. Musi samemu zawieźć go do szpitala. 'Musimy się stąd wydostać,' mówi cicho, bardziej sam do siebie niż do Sherlocka. Odwraca się do niego. 'Wiesz gdzie są klucze, którymi można otworzyć twoje kajdanki?' O ile to w ogóle jeszcze możliwe, Sherlock bladnie.

'N-nie możesz m-mnie rozkuć. B-będę m-mieć kłopoty. P-pan b-będzie n-na mnie zły.' Brzmiał jak przestraszone dziecko. Ellis ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Choć Sherlock drgnął, to pozwolił jej tam pozostać.

'Sherlock. Pan już nie będzie mógł nic ci zrobić. Wydostaniemy cię stąd.'

'meryka.' zamruczał patrząc na podłogę.

'Co?'

'J-jesteś Amerykaninem. Zabierzesz m-mnie d-do Ameryki?'

'Co? Nie. Zabiorę cię do domu.'

Oczy Sherlocka jednocześnie zaświeciły się i wypełniły łzami. 'Do d-domu?'

'Tak, Sherlock. Do domu.'

'J-John?' Ellis nie miał pojęcia kim był John i ile znaczył dla Sherlocka, choć najwyraźniej bardzo dużo, więc pokiwał głową i powiedział: 'Tak. Znów zobaczysz Johna. Ale wracając do tematu: wiesz gdzie są klucze?' Sherlock pokiwał głową w geście zaprzeczenia i Ellis westchnął.

'P-przepraszam,' Sherlock zaskowytał i odczołgał się w kierunku ściany tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

'P-przepraszam. N-nie rób mi nic z-złego. P-p-proszę!'

'Sherlock, nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić!' Inspektor z desperacją starał się uspokoić młodszego mężczyznę. 'Wszystko w porządku. Nie jestem na ciebie zły.' Sherlock popatrzył się na niego w skupieniu zaciskając jednocześnie mocno palce na płaszczu, w który był owinięty.

'N-nie jesteś?'

'Nie, nie jestem.' Wyciągnął z kieszeni mały wytrych. 'Dzięki Bogu, że mam to zawsze ze sobą,' powiedział i zaczął otwierać zamek w kajdanach oplatający nogi Sherlocka.

'O-on będzie z-zły,' wymamrotał młodszy mężczyzna i skierował wzrok w dół. 'B-będzie b-bardzo zły.'

'Ale ja tu będę i cię ochronię. Sherlock, nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić... Tak!' Udało mu się uwolnić jedną nogę. Sherlock odetchnął w momencie, gdy siła nacisku zelżała.

Ellis już manewrował wytrychem przy kolejnym zamku.

'Nie m-mogę chodzić,' przyznał ze smutkiem w głosie. 'P-pan r-roztrzaskał mi nogi w kostkach.' Amerykanin zatrzymał się i podniósł wzrok na Sherlocka.

'Czemu złamał ci kostki?'

'Bo b-bylem n-niegrzeczny.'

Ellis powrócił do wykonywania przerwanej czynności i zapytał: 'Co złego zrobiłeś?'

'Ja...Ja z-zasnąłem. Bez pozwolenia.' _Jezu Chryste, potrzebuje pozwolenia na sen? Co do kurwy nędzy on jeszcze zrobił temu dzieciakowi?'_ Kajdanki z drugiej nogi opadły i ze szczękiem uderzyły o posadzkę. Ellis delikatnie podważył palce zaciśnięte na jego płaszczu, ujął dłoń i zaczął otwierać zamek. Nawet jego ręka nosiła znamiona przemocy. Blizny po oparzeniach odznaczały się na bladej skórze.

'Gdzie jest teraz Pan?'

'D-daleko. C-czasami wyjeżdża d-daleko. C-czasami z-zapomina i nie w-wraca przez d-długie t-tygodnie.'

'Wiesz gdzie wyjeżdża?' Sherlock pokręcił głową i jego loki zakołysały się.

'N-nie m-mam pozwolenia, by odpowiadać n-na p-pytania.' Łańcuch opadł i Sherlock sapnął. Był związany od dwóch lat. Czuć na powrót nadgarstki i kostki... To nie było uczucie porównywalne z jakimkolwiek innym doświadczeniem. Loki całkowicie zasłoniły twarz, gdy pochylił głowę i spojrzał w dół.

'B-będę mieć k-kłopoty,' wyszeptał.

'Nie, nie będziesz mieć. Nie pozwolę ci wplątać się w kłopoty, okej Sherlock? Nie będziesz mieć kłopotów.' Pokiwał głową, choć najwyraźniej i tak nie uwierzył w obietnicę. Ostatni łańcuch w końcu opadł. Ślady po kajdankach odznaczały się na skórze sinymi znamionami. 'Sherlock,' Ellis powiedział ostrożnie patrząc wprost na niego, 'ponieważ nie możesz chodzić, podniosę cię, ok?' Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę i kiwną głową. Ellis wziął pistolet i włożył go z powrotem do kabury. 'Gotowy?' Sherlock poruszył głową. Po dwóch latach, w ciągu których jego świat ograniczał się do czterech ścian piwnicy, w zasadzie nie widział jak być gotowym.

Prześlizgnął ręce za kolana Sherlocka i zamknął dłonie na jego ramionach. Wolno i ostrożnie podniósł go. Młody mężczyzna owinął się płaszczem i instynktownie zarzucił ręce na szyję inspektora. Podłoga wydawała się niebezpiecznie daleko i Sherlock poczuł zalewającą go falę niepewności. Co jeśli Ellis kłamie? Co jeśli wcale nie przyszedł tu, żeby go uratować? Co jeśli go upuści a on upadnie na kamienną podłogę i rozpadnie się na miliony małych kawałeczków? Ta myśl w połączeniu z ogromem wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut sprawiło, że Sherlock nagle wybuchnął płaczem.

Elliz wcześniej pocieszał ofiary ale ta sytuacja była całkowicie inna. Teraz było bardziej tak, jak gdyby jego własne dziecko obudziło się w nocy nękane koszmarem albo upadło w czasie zabawy. Sherlock był wystarczająco lekki, by być jednym z jego dzieci. Nawet mówił jak one. Co mu się stało?

Musiał go wcześniej uspokoić, gdyby nie to, Sherlock mógłby popaść w szok. Teraz jednak muszą się jak najszybciej stąd wydostać; zdążyć zanim oprawca wróci. Ellis w geście pocieszenia złapał ręce Sherlocka i powiedział życzliwie: 'wszystko w porządku Sherlock. Wszystko w porządku. Wiem, że dużo się wydarzyło w tak krótkim czasie i trudno temu sprostać ale będzie dobrze.'

'P-proszę, n-nie up-puść mnie,' wydusił z siebie Sherlock. Jego słowa sprawiły, że serce Ellisa zacisnęło się i podskoczyło do gardła. 'P-proszę, p-przepraszam.'

'Wszystko w porządku. Nie upuszczę cię. Teraz wejdę po schodach, ok?' Sherlock kiwnął głową nie będąc w stanie mówić poprzez łzy, które pojawiły się nagle w jego oczach. Ellis położył głowę młodszego mężczyzny na swoim barku i powoli zaczął wspinać się w górę schodów. Łkający Sherlock trząsł się w jego ramionach. Szedł szepcząc bez przerwy pocieszające słowa. Obawiał się upadku. Nie tyle ze względu na siebie, co na mężczyznę, którego trzymał. Wiedział, że upadek zniszczyłby ten mały ułamek zaufania wobec siebie, który udało mu się wzbudzić w Sherlocku. Mężczyzna był tak kruchy, że Ellis bał się go złamać.

Bez większych problemów udało mu się dotrzeć do szczytu schodów. Ellis spojrzał w głąb korytarza, gotowy na to, że w każdej chwili jakiś mężczyzna może wyskoczyć zza rogu. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie wydarzyło i choć płacz Sherlocka był teraz jedynie cichym łkaniem skierowanym w ramię Ellisa, to wciąż pozostawał wyraźnie słyszalny w ciszy pustego korytarza. Inspektor starał się wydostać z tego miejsca najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. Szedł cicho jednocześnie nie zwalniając tempa.

Nie mógł powiedzieć innym co odkrył- odnalezienie reszty policjantów w tym starym domu zajęłoby wieki, a nawet jeśli chciałby ich zawołać, to nie mógł. Pan mógł powrócić w każdej chwili. Szybko wyszedł na dziedziniec. _'Idealne miejsce żeby go tu przetrzymywać.' _pomyślał. _'Jesteśmy na kompletnym zadupiu!'_ Tak czy inaczej nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Żwir chrzęszczał pod nogami; otworzył zamek i uchylił drzwi samochodu. Zanim zdołał umieścić Sherlocka w środku usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Zamarł. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

'Już się zmywasz?' Ellis odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć za sobą podążającego w jego kierunku Lestrade'a. Greg zatrzymał się. Popatrzył na mężczyznę w ramionach Ellisa, który ukrył teraz twarz w ramieniu inspektora tak, jakby spodziewał się, że za chwilę wydarzy się coś złego. Znał te loki...

'...Lestrade?' Oczy Ellisa rozszerzyły się. 'Znacie się?' Zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

'Pracowaliśmy razem' wyszeptał Lastrade. Jego głos był zachrypnięty. 'Myślałem... Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.'

'P-przepraszam,' odpowiedział cicho Sherlock. Lestrade nie mógł dać wiary temu, co właśnie usłyszał. Nigdy, przenigdy nie uwierzyłby, że Sherlock przeprosi. Przyjrzał mu się. Tak chudo wygląda, tak bardzo posiniaczona jest jego skóra i nagle żołądek Lestrade'a skurczył się konwulsyjnie.

'To ty byłeś ujściem,' powiedział sam do siebie. 'Byłeś ujściem.'

Ellis kiwnął i ostrzegł: 'Nie kładź jego stóp na ziemi. Obie kostki są złamane.' Lestrade zbladł ale poruszył głową w geście zrozumienia i wyciągnął ramiona, by przejąć Sherlocka, którego Ellis delikatnie mu podał. Detektyw wyglądał jakby nie mógł oddychać. To były pierwsze twarze, które widział od dwóch lat. Nie potrafił przestać patrzeć się na Lestrade'a, tak jak gdyby ten miał się rozpłynąć od razu w chwili, gdy Sherlock spuści wzrok. Drżącymi dłońmi Lestrade chwycił młodszego mężczyznę. Ellis podał mu kluczyki, poklepał pocieszająco ramię Sherlocka i odszedł w stronę starego domu.

Lestrade przełknął i spojrzał w dół na Sherlocka. Kiedy zdążył się tak skurczyć? Był tak chudy, tak blady, tak przerażony. To nie był już ten sam zimno kalkulujący socjopata, którego kiedyś znał. Miał przed sobą wykorzystywanego, wystraszonego Sherlocka. Sherlocka, którego stracili na tak długo. Jego wielkie oczy studiowały twarz Lestrade'a w oczekiwaniu na jakąś reakcję. Posiadając jedynie nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób to pomoże, Lestrade uśmiechnął się i powiedział drżącym głosem: 'hej Sherlock.'

Po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat Sherlock uśmiechnął się. 'H-hej Lestrade.' Lestrade zaniósł go do samochodu i ostrożnie ułożył na siedzeniu obok kierowcy. Zamknął drzwi, obszedł samochód i sam usiadł za kierownicą. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że Sherlock jest nagi. Zaciskał dłonie na trzy razy za dużym płaszczu Ellisa owiniętym wokół siebie. Starał się przykryć nagie i posiniaczone ciało.

Spojrzał, na tyle na ile był w stanie w aktualnej pozycji, na rany. Było ich tak wiele. W zasadzie postać obok nie wyglądała nawet jak Sherlock. Mężczyzna skulił się pod wpływem spojrzenia. Wcale nie podobał mu się w sposób w jaki inspektor wodzi oczami w dół i w górę jego ciała. Lestrade zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy wielkie oczy spoczęły na nim jeszcze raz. 'Przepraszam. Sprawdzałem tylko czy jesteś ranny. To wszystko,' wytłumaczył od razu, gdy zorientował się, że przestraszył Sherlocka.

Kiwnął głową. 'Włączę teraz silnik. Musisz zapiąć pas.' Sherlock wyglądał na zdziwionego. Lestrade zorientował się, że przecież detektyw nie był w samochodzie od dwóch lat. Chryste, nie wychodził z tego domu przez dwa lata! Minie dużo czasu zanim nauczy się na nowo żyć. Pochylił się na Sherlockiem, wyciągnął dłoń po pas i przeciągnął go przed Sherlockiem.

Nie wpadł na to, że to wcale nie był najlepszy pomysł. Od razu po zapięciu pasa ten genialny umysł połączył dwie myśli. Wiązany, by móc być ukaranym. 'P-przepraszam. O Boże. T-tak b-bardzo p-przepraszam. P-proszę nie. Lestrade, p-proszę!' Usłyszeć jak ten niesamowity mężczyzna skamle prosząc o to, by nie być ukaranym, było jednym z najbardziej zatrważających momentów kariery policyjnej Lestrade'a. Zmroziło go na moment zanim odpiął pas. Łzy spływały po bladych, posiniaczonych policzkach, gdy Sherlock patrzy pełnymi przerażenia oczami na kogoś, kogo uważał za wybawcę. 'Sherlock... Nie karzę cię. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Przepraszam. Nie jesteś w kłopotach, przysięgam.' Sherlock wciąż patrzył na niego z przerażeniem i niedowierzaniem. 'Pas pomoże ci w trakcie wypadku. Pamiętasz?' Mrugnął i przypomniał sobie, do czego służył pas bezpieczeństwa.

Nagle zrozumiał jak głupi był. Lestrade go nie skrzywdzi! Lestrade jest dobry, Lestrade jest bezpieczny. Nie skrzywdzi go. Gdy jedną dłonią nadal kurczowo trzymał się płaszcza, drugą wolno wyciągnął przed siebie w dziwnym geście przeprosin. Lestrade uśmiechnął się i ignorując myśl o tym jak bardzo absurdalne jest to wszystko, ujął rękę Sherlocka, która nagle wydała się tak drobna, gdy zamknął ją w swoich dłoniach.

'Przepraszam, Sherlock. Powinienem się domyślić, że cię przestraszę.'

Detektyw- konsultant potrząsnął głową. 'N-nie. To j-ja przepraszam. Nie powinienem... tak z-zaregować.'

'Po tym wszystkim co przeszedłeś, nie musisz za _nic_ przepraszać, okej?' Sherlock kiwnął głową i Lestrade uruchomił silnik. Młodszy mężczyzna podskoczył pod wpływem głośnego dźwięku ale w końcu usadowił się opierając w swoim siedzeniu starając się zignorować ból promieniujący od śladów po uderzeniach przepełniających jego plecy. Spojrzał za siebie i gdy pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego twarzy wiedział, że naprawdę odjeżdżają. W końcu wróci do domu.


End file.
